


Pictures

by idontneednobreakfast



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontneednobreakfast/pseuds/idontneednobreakfast
Summary: Mo Guan Shan used to love taking pictures. Now, he doesn't.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Pictures

Mo Guan Shan loved taking pictures. His father gave him an analog camera when he was still a kid.

His father said that it was his reward for entering kindergarten. "Son, you should use this to take pictures of things you love. Or anything that catches your atenttion. For example, the beauty of a woman over there." His father winked at a woman with a similar vibrant hair colour as Guan Shan.

"Oh, stop it. Don't teach my innocent son to be a flirt like you," she admonished the man, but her tone was anyting but angry.  
"But, darling, you are a beauty," the man said matter of factly and this remark made the woman laughed. It was a beautiful moment for the family considering they spent little time together like this.

Guan Shan loved his parents and he loved beautiful moments of his family. Thus, Guan Shan didn't waste this opportunity and snapped a picture of his parents hugging by the kitchen window.

It was his first picture. And he loved it.

\-------

Mo Guan Shan hates taking pictures.

He despises it with his whole heart.

Mo Guan Shan thinks it's useless.

Nothing lasts forever in this world. So why would he bother to take pictures of things that's going to be forgotten. Or abandoned.

So, when the chicken dick asks him for a selfie, he scowls at him. "For what?! You will probably use it to blackmail me."

The chicken dick, or goes by name He Tian, smiles at him and puts his arm around Guan Shan's shoulder. "Little Mo, it's for mementos of our first date", He Tian hugs him a little tighter. "Please. Just once", he pleads.

"Fine. Once," the redhead finally relents at his request. 

He Tian wastes no time to pull out his phone and fumbles with it for a second.  
"Ready?", he asks the readhead.

"Just do it, fucker," Guan Shan growls impatiently.

Click.

The shutter sound is so quiet that both of them barely notices it.

Guan Shan looks at the phone screen. For a moment, a smile almost shows its presence on his face.

"Even so grumpy in pictures," He Tian laughs. "Thanks for the date, Little Mo," he pulls the redhead closer to him and kiss his temple. 

Guan Shan turns his head toward He Tian and sees this besotted look on his boyfriend's face. "Whatever," he replies. The word sounds harsh, yet Guan Shan knows that he sounds way too fond when he says that.

\-------

Mo Guan Shan despises taking pictures.

So much.

It's not that he hates the activity, but it's because he hates him.

Since He Tian leaves him without a word, his whole being is consumed with this jaded and bitter feeling.

He hates the picture.

It makes his heart aches everytime he looks at the man who has become the permanent occupant in his heart.

See? This is why he refuses to take pictures in the first place. People leave. Memories stay.

Guan Shan doesn't know if he hates the picture or the memories bring back by the picture.

All Guan Shan knows is that he loves the man in the picture way too much.

And he wishes that both of them can be together.

Again.

Like what's captured in the picture of him and He Tian in their last date at the aquarium.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. My first fic for this fandom, but i kinda hate it. But whatever. Enjoy.


End file.
